SOS
by secretfanficlover
Summary: Ginny goes missing, Harry and Tonks believe she was taken hostage by a vampire. When Harry goes off alone and doesn't return- Tonks turns to Charlie for help.
1. SOS

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

Women's History: Historical Role Models: Task #4: Write about helping find someone who is missing.

Vampire!AU- Warnings: Vampires, Blood drinking, violence

Beta:

Word Count: 2013

Title: S.O.S

Harry was lost. He was on the trail of a vampire. He was following the eerily pale creature into a cave in a rock face. He slowly trails behind the man, making sure not to attract any attention. He knew that the wind blowing towards him would count in his favor, he knew animals use their sense of smell to find prey, and hoped the same was true for vampires. He was supposed to be partners with Tonks, but he had left her behind at the Ministry, sneaking out alone. He would never admit to her that he longed to solve the mystery of what happened to Ginny Weasley alone. He didn't want to put Tonks in harm's way, if only he realised she was a much more experienced Auror than he was, he probably wouldn't have gotten himself into this mess in the first place.

He felt the wind change direction, and crouched down beneath a bush. He didn't see the vampire smiling with his large teeth visible as he continued to lead him into a trap. The blond vampire with grey eyes was wearing a turquoise cloak that shone under the pale moonlight.

Tonks was worried. She knew that Charlie Weasley was the worst one to go to. He wouldn't be able to control his emotions if something had happened to his sister. Yet, she needed a partner, Kingsley wasn't just going to let her go after Harry by herself, even though he did disobey direct orders and leave without her.

"Charlie," Tonks greeted the redhead.

"Tonks, where is Harry?" Charlie asked by way of greeting. She shook her head before responding.

"The idiot went off alone—after the vampire that we believe took your sister," she said slowly, watching his expression change.

"What an idiot," Charlie said. Tonks nodded her agreement.

"I know this is a sore spot but I need your help," she said to Charlie. Revenge was the main reason Charlie said yes, he wanted to make the creature suffer for hurting his little sister, and Harry, of course.

The two set off on a course that they believed Harry had taken, it was mid-day, and the wind rustled through the trees as they walked around, looking for any sign that Harry had been there.

Then they found a burnt orange sketchbook belonging to Harry, it was discarded not far from the entrance to a cave. Charlie heard a roar inside the cave—it sounded like a dragon, and not just any dragon, it was none other than a Peruvian Vipertooth. Things had just gotten a lot more serious. Charlie's work with dragons had taught him that, while it was the smallest dragon, it was also the fastest, and often had a craving for humans.

"That's a Peruvian Vipertooth," Charlie said to Tonks. This stopped nothing—they needed to keep going, they needed to save Harry and Ginny. He just hoped this didn't mean that they had contracted Dragon Pox, but there was nothing to be done about that now.

They walked into the cave, the light still shining into it. They had a chance of being able to get their friends out before the vampires awoke, however slim the chances were. They walked through the winding passageways inside the cave, deciding to split up. The deeper they went the darker it got, with only the whispered "Lumos," creating light in the cave. There was no way of knowing the time, if it was still daytime or night-time outside.

When Charlie reached the cavern where the sleeping dragon lay, he held his breath as he crept inside. By the Peruvian Vipertooth's side, laying curled up and fast asleep, was none other than his sister, Ginny Weasley. Charlie recognized the greenish tinge to her skin, and bumps all over her exposed arms. He also saw a red sash tied around one of the sleeping dragon's wings.

What was going on? Why hadn't the dragon killed her? Was it hurt in some way? In Charlie's distraction he didn't notice the vampire behind him until it put an icy hand over his mouth.

"Don't wake them," the vampire said, pulling him back from the entrance and into a different room.

This room seemed brighter—illuminated by artificial lights and fire. Charlie tried to pry the vampire's hands from him, but his grip remained solid until Charlie spotted Harry perfectly fine, sitting on a ottoman in the cosy living area.

"Charlie, this is no time to panic!" Harry said to the redhead as soon as the vampire let go of him.

"This is the perfect time to panic!" Charlie responded, horrified at his friends easy acceptance of their fate. They would be killed and nobody would ever know what had happened to them. _'I'll write this letter, and hope it saves me,' _Charlie thought to himself.

"Well, Charlie Weasley, the man I was most anxious to meet," the vampire said, finally releasing his grip on him.

"I am Draco Malfoy," the vampire introduced himself with a smirk. It took Charlie a while to realise what this vampire was saying.

"Me? You wanted to meet me?" Charlie said curiously.

"Of course, Ginny speaks so highly of you, and she told me you are quite the dragon expert." While this Draco Malfoy appears to be an enemy, the way he spoke and what Harry said gave him pause in forming his opinion.

So Charlie turned his attention to Harry instead. "We came to save you," he said.

Draco Malfoy rolled his grey eyes very dramatically. "Uhm, Charlie, I am not a prisoner here," Harry said.

"But errr. . . I found your sketchbook in the woods," Charlie said, holding out the book like it was evidence of a sinister plot.

Harry laughed at him. "Thanks, I must have dropped that."

Charlie wordlessly handed the book over to Harry, who remained seated like a guest.

"What about Ginny?" he asked, not ready to believe this man wasn't evil just yet.

"She found my injured Perii, and wanted to tend to him. Unfortunately she seems to have caught a mild form of Dragon Pox, I didn't know that wix's were susceptible to disease from a Peruvian Vipertooth," he explained. Draco's gaze flashed to the floor as a spider scuttled across the living room floor. "One minute," he said before he dashed towards the spider, catching it instantly, and then disappearing from the room for a while.

"Quite polite of him to eat outside really," Harry said, making Charlie's mouth drop open.

"What?" Charlie asked astounded.

"Oh, I told him that eating spiders and mice upsets me so he does it outside now," Harry spoke as if a vampire catching spiders was an everyday occurrence. He looked at Harry like Harry had lost his mind, but just then their host decided to join them again.

"This man is the Devil, he is holding you and my sister captive and Merlin only knows what he has done to Tonks," Charlie muttered.

"What an over-reaction," Harry said. "We aren't captured, Ginny stayed to help Perii, and I stayed to try and help her."

"As you can see, the Devil does indeed wear Prada," Draco responded, Charlie felt the grey piercing eyes linger on him. Charlie couldn't help it, he blushed. It appeared that this vampire was actually _flirting _with him.

"You say there is another mortal in these caves?" Draco added, suddenly his demeanour had changed completely. The flirtatious side was gone, and his face showed a stern yet easily recognizable look of worry.

Charlie nodded. "Yes, Tonks," he replied, confusion clear on his features.

"Oh dear, this is a predicament," Draco said. "What does the wix look like?"

Charlie was dumbfounded by this reaction, so the blond vampire turned to Harry.

"Potter, I need your help," he said.

Upon hearing Tonks was lost in the caves, Harry jumped to his feet.

"Of course, Malfoy," he responded, his wand instantly by his side.

The two of them walked off, and Charlie followed meekly behind them. "What is happening?" he asked.

"Well, Malfoy's parents don't agree with his alternative food choices, and his love of dragons, but Mr and Mrs Malfoy still live in the caves, if they found Tonks before we can. . . "Harry said, trailing off. The terror of these words got through to him. This cave has monsters, and while Draco was one of them, he was the least of a threat at the moment, and potentially their only hope at finding Tonks alive.

"Shit," Charlie said.

"Quite the accurate summary," Draco said with a hollow laugh.

They searched for hours before they came across a section they hadn't seen before, they heard Tonks scream, and without thinking, Charlie pointed his wand at the one cave wall

"Reducto!" Charlie yelled, blowing the wall of the cave wide open.

"You idiot!" Draco exclaimed, "You could have collapsed the entire cave structure!"

Lucky for them, the structure held, the wall that was blown out was not critical to the support of the caves, they found Mr Malfoy, who had the same pointed features and long platinum hair as Draco did bent over Tonks, she was alive, but had a bleeding scar across her cheek were Lucius Malfoy had used his long sharp nails to cut her skin open to feed from her.

"Father," Draco said, making the man turn, dropping Tonks sobbing to the floor. Harry rushed to her side to help her to her feet.

"Draco," his father said, his voice oozing with power and superiority. "I told you never to return here."

"I came because my friends care for this woman," Draco said, pointing to Tonks, and Charlie felt himself flush. '_When had they gone from enemies to friends?' _Charlie thought to himself.

Tonks shared a glance with Charlie, and then looked to Harry, and back at Draco. She had no idea what to make of all of this. She fainted; Harry caught his Auror partner before she hit the ground, pulling her into his arms to carry her away. Charlie followed wordlessly, leaving the vampire to deal with his parents.

"_Point Me_," Harry said as soon as he believed they were far enough away from the vampires. Then he managed to find his way back to the room they had started in.

"What in Merlin's name is going on in this place?" Charlie said, watching Harry lay down Tonks and use bandages to wrap her wound. "There isn't much left to be said really, Ginny caught Dragon Pox, we need to get her to St Mungo's as soon as possible," Harry said.

"Then why haven't you?" Charlie asked him, half annoyed.

"Because Perii won't let us get close to her, he formed a bond with her," Harry explained.

Just then, Draco reappeared. It was clear he was in bad shape, that the fight with his father had not gone well. He surprised them by saying, "You all need to leave, get the woman to someone that can attend her injuries. Ginny will stay with me, but you can bring her back a cure later on," Draco said quickly.

He guided them to the entrance of the cave—all of them, except for Ginny.

"It's so...bright," Harry said, seeing the morning light enter the cave. Draco just nodded, standing in the shadows and letting them leave.

"In time he will come to realise what he is to me," Draco said, once they were so far away they wouldn't hear his words echo in the hollow cave.

"Threat is imminent, and I have to protect the one thing that I can't live without. That's you, Charlie Weasley," Draco Malfoy said as he watched his soulmate leave.

He had known they were soulmates the instant he touched the redhead, and when their eyes met in the cave. This man was going to be his, and only his. So, for now, he needed to let him go in order for them to save his friend Ginny, and give him time to take down his parents once and for all.


	2. Deadly Attraction

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

Word Count: 1521

Title: Deadly Attraction

Beta: chishibi

Note: VampireAU / SoulmateAU

Warnings: Violence

* * *

The Golden Snitch:

Fathers day: Write about a character's relationship with his father.

Father: Lucius Malfoy

Additional Prompts:

(word) broken

(word) light

* * *

The group, consisting of Tonks, Harry, and Charlie were sitting in Shacklebolt's office explaining what had happened the previous day and when they found Ginny. It was clear he had not been expecting that Ginny had stayed with Draco Malfoy out of free will to care for his dragon. Nobody expected _that_.

"So, Potter went off after Ginny, without Tonks?" Shacklebolt asked.

Harry nodded, abashed.

"And then, Tonks, you decided to bring in Charlie Weasley?" he asked.

"Yes sir," she replied.

"Just to find out if there is a vampire; Draco Malfoy, who did not kidnap anyone, with an injured Peruvian Vipertooth named Gerri," he continued.

"Uhm, Perri, sir," Harry interrupted.

"Indeed, and this dragon imprinted on Ginny Weasley, so you need to return to save her so she doesn't die of dragon pox? Does that about summarise it?" he asked.

Charlie heard a voice: "_I told you not to toy with me," Lucius said._ He also felt a sudden pain in his cheek. But he kept quiet, he wanted to get this done so he could get to Ginny in time.

They all nodded, hoping that this lecture would end soon and they would get the potion to cure her. They were all worried about Ginny. Was she getting worse? They had no idea what was happening while they weren't there.

"I still think you are an idiot Potter, and you could have gotten yourself killed," Shacklebolt said to the group of Aurors (and Charlie) in his office.

"I know sir, I was just worried about Ginny," he explained, but Shacklebolt wasn't listening. "We have procedures for a reason," the latter interrupted him.

"Yes sir. Won't happen again sir," he said, head sunk low.

"Now get this potion to Ginny, and be careful of Malfoy's parents," he ordered.

* * *

Draco wasn't sure how much more he could take, his father was deadly; and it was clear he was weaker due to his lifestyle choices. If he mated with his soul mate, Charlie, then he would have enough power to take down his father. But Charlie wasn't aware of the bond between them yet, and he needed his mate to fully understand what was going on, before he made a choice one way or another. Draco didn't want to die, which was what would happen if Charlie denied him, but he would never force this man to join him.

Draco had never been close to his father; his mother had looked after him most of his life. His father went off for long periods without Draco knowing where he was going. It was almost light before Draco crept into his coffin. He thought about what he had learnt from his father when he was younger. When Draco wanted to befriend a human- his father had lashed out at him, telling Draco that they were nothing more than food, or playthings to entertain them.

It took Draco a long time before he found the will to go against his parents wishes, and that was when he started dreaming of a redheaded wix, with soulful eyes. When he met Ginny, he knew there was something special about her, and when he heard the name Charlie Weasley it was clear why. She was the sister of his mate.

He was just about to roll over and go to sleep when light entered his coffin and he was ripped out by his father. "I told you not to toil with me," Lucius said, his voice echoing in Draco's cave lair. His nails slashed Draco's face, and he let him fall to the floor, bleeding. The light made them weaker, but as the years passed, one became slightly immune to the changes between day and night.

He heard a roar. "Perri!" he yelled, rushing to aid his dragon. He heard Ginny scream, and another roar. He wasn't sure he would get there in time. But using all his speed, he reached them, only to find his father's cloak on fire, and his father trying desperately to extinguish himself. It was clear Perri had protected Ginny by trying to kill Lucius.

Fire and vampires didn't work well together, which just made the connection all the more confusing to everyone around Draco.

"Draco, are you okay?" Ginny asked curiously, watching the scars heal.

"I'm okay, Ginny," he replied, "But you look worse today."

She nodded "I feel the marks starting, my brother better get here soon," she said.

* * *

"_. . . my brother better get here soon," _Charlie heard as they rushed towards the woods. "What? Ginny?" Charlie stopped, turning to look where his sisters voice had come from.

"Come on, mate, there isn't time to slow down," Tonks said.

"Did nobody hear Ginny's voice?" he asked, but continued moving.

"Nope," Harry replied. "Maybe you're hearing things?" he suggested.

"I'm not crazy," he responded.

"I never said that. Besides, I know what it's like, with me being a Parselmouth," Harry muttered. This encouraged Charlie to carry on moving. He needed to get to Ginny.

* * *

Draco was waiting by the entrance and darkness had fallen before they finally arrived. "Took you all long enough," he said with a snarky tone. He practically grabbed the vial from Harry's hands and before they could say another word, Draco was by Ginny's side.

Her skin went smooth, turning a pale pink, the greenish tinge disappearing instantly. "You look better," he said, Perri let out a small roar. "You too buddy," he said, rubbing the Dragon's neck.

He fed the dragon a fat black rat, and finally, Perri let Ginny go from his clutches. She heard him moan sadly at her leaving. "I will come visit you, I promise," she told the grumpy dragon.

"Actually, mind if I hang around a bit longer?" Ginny asked Draco.

"Not tonight, Ginny. You both need some space for you to fully recover," he told her,the two of them walking towards his lounge area.

"Such a selfless youth," Draco said behind her.

"Ginny, I'm so glad you're okay!" Charlie said. He rushed towards her, grabbing her tight.

But then, he felt himself become self conscious when he noticed the vampire's eyes on him. "Malfoy," he said when he broke away from his sister.

"Charlie, you look well," Draco said sincerely. Charlie's eyes swept the room, landing on a golden throne against the farthest wall.

Harry coughed and gestured to the rest to give them a minute alone.

"Thank you for taking care of her," Charlie said stiffly. "Do you know why I am hearing things?"

Draco sighed. "I was wondering when you would ask me; it's a manifestation of our mating."

"What?" Charlie said shocked.

"With vampires, it is said that when you find your soulmate you will have this bond. It doesn't happen often that vampires mate with humans, but I suppose the wix magic makes you strong enough for a true pairing to take place," he explained.

Charlie sat down, in shock. "You and me?" he asked.

"I know I'm not. . ." Draco started but Charlie cut him off.

"You're beautiful," he said, turning bright red at his confession. "I didn't mean to say that."

Draco chuckled. "At least you don't find me repulsive," he smiled. "My sister died because her partner rejected her." His face turned serious at the mention of her.

"Were you close?" Charlie asked, choosing to skim over the details of her death. He didn't want to think about the fact that this beautiful creature could die, if he didn't choose to be his mate. What did that even mean?

"Very close, her name was Pansy. We were childhood friends before we turned," he said.

"I don't think I can do this, I don't even know what _this_ is," Charlie admitted reluctantly. Draco's red eyes went violet when he spoke.

"I know it seems complicated but it really isn't all that different from love at first sight," Draco explained.

Charlie looked reluctant to listen to words, and without thinking Draco sped towards the man, kissing him. Charlie went rigid, he wasn't expecting this. He pulled away and immediately Draco knew the kiss had been a mistake.

"I didn't mean that," Draco said.

But Charlie's emotions were all over the place. He expected himself to be mad, furious even…

"You can't stay mad forever," Draco said, and to his surprise, Charlie smiled at him.

"You meant it," Charlie responded suddenly.

"Okay yeah but," he started, but Charlie cut him off.

Charlie pulled Draco into his arms, firmly but gently. Letting Draco be fully aware of what was happening. And then he leaned in and claimed his lips in a kiss. Draco kissed him back, breathing rushed as they made out.

"Don't lead me on," Draco said when they broke for air.

"I like you, and I think you are hot, isn't that enough?" Charlie asked.

"For now, maybe," Draco replied. "I'll take what I can get." Draco smiled slightly.

"Hey! I'm not done talking to you," Draco said when Charlie pulled him in for another kiss.

Charlie chuckled against his lips. "Getting to know you is going to be fun," he said softly against his ear.


End file.
